


Steamy

by crazycatt71



Series: Mob Dragons [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dragon sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Dragon sex in the bathing chamber
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Mob Dragons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854151
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Steamy

**Author's Note:**

> Just the three of them having sex as dragons in their private bathing chamber

Tony hurried down the stone steps that lead to the cavern carved out of the stone foundation of the house. The deeper underground he went, the hotter and more humid it got. By the time he reached the bottom, he was sweating and his vision was slightly obscured by the steam that rose from the massive pool of water that filled half the room. Heated by underground hot springs and big enough to hold all three of them in their dragon forms, it was the perfect private bath for the mob bosses of the Dragons of Brooklyn and their Omega.

“I see you started with out me.” Tony pouted at the two dragons lounging in the pool.

Winter didn't respond from where he floated on his back in the middle of the pool, a blurry shape, his frosty color blending in to the steam rising from the water, he just flicked the tip of his tail in a silent greeting. Blue lifted his head from where he was sprawled on the hot stone floor beside the pool, his massive wings spread to soak up the heat, and trilled happily. Tony made his way over to him and rubbed his face against the soft, leathery skin of his snout. Blue trilled again and Tony smiled.

“Love you too.” He said.

He stepped away from Blue and closed his eyes. A warm light washed over him until a ruby red dragon stood on the stones. He shook himself as he unfurled his wings, flapping them a few times to stretch them before walking back to Blue. He moved right up to the larger dragon, staring at him until Blue huffed as he lifted a wing so the smaller dragon could curl up against his side. Red nipped playfully at his neck, the rubbed his muzzle along his shoulder, pushing at it until Blue huffed again as he rolled over on his back.

Red chirped happily and climbed on top of him, nipping and nuzzling along his long neck, down his broad chest to the more sensitive scales on his belly. Blue hummed happily as he lightly licked at the scales, teasing at the slit in his lower belly until his cock slid out, hard and leaking. Red's long tongue snaked out and wrapped around it, stroking up and down.

Winter gave a questioning trill. Blue answered him, waving one claw at him. There was a loud splash as Winter heaved himself out of water and hurried over, spraying them with water when he shook himself. Red pulled off of Blue's cock, squeaking in outrage while Blue glared at him for disrupting Red. Winter shrugged one shoulder as he tapped a claw on the back of Red's head, pushing it back toward Blue's cock. Red snapped at him, sharp teeth grazing his foot before returning his attention back to Blue. He wrapped his tongue back around his cock, stroking with it as he began sucking on the head.

Blue rumbled happily as he wrapped his claws around Ted's head, holding him still as he began thrusting in to his mouth. Winter moved behind Red, nudging his tail with his snout until he lifted it so he could lick at his ass hole with his long, rough tongue. Red squealed around Blue's cock and wiggled at the sensation. Winter grabbed his hips to hold him still as he pushed his long tongue in to his ass. Blue tightened his hold on his head, thrusting harder and faster into his mouth as he screamed around his cock as Winter fucked his ass with his tongue until it was a sloppy, mess.

Blue rumbled at Winter until he pulled his tongue free from Red's ass, stood up behind him, and mounted him, shoving his cock in to his ass with one hard push. Red's wings beat the air helplessly as his Alphas held him in place, one on each end of him, using him to please them. His moans and squeals vibrated around Blue's cock, causing him to rumble with pleasure as he fucked his mouth. His squirming and wiggling in their grasps made Winter tighten his hold on his hips as he fucked his ass even harder. Blue's movements became slightly erratic, speeding up, then slowing again until he shoved his cock deep in to Red's throat, howling as he came.

He released Red as his body went limp. Red snapped at his thigh, then flicked his tongue over his sensitive cock, making him hiss and shove him away from his belly. Red twisted his head and neck, trying to snap at Winter, who was smart enough to keep out of his reach. He draped his body over Red's, pinning the smaller dragon to the floor as he pounded in to him until that familiar electrical zing spread down his spine to his cock and he came growling and biting at Red's shoulder.

As soon as he finished, he flipped Red over and swallowed his cock, causing the smaller dragon to scream as his orgasm washed over him and he came. Winter continued swallowing, his throat squeezing every last drop of cum out of Red's dick. When it became to much, Red pushed him away, snapping at him, then nuzzling his muzzle along his neck. Winter hummed at him as he lowered himself to the floor beside Blue. Red collapsed on top of Blue, sighing happily as he wrapped his wings around him.

They dozed for awhile, soaking up the moisture from the steam and the heat from the stones underneath them. Red woke when he felt the energy of a shift dancing on his skin. He shifted, then opened his eyes to see Bucky laying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, smiling at him. He was still laying on top of Steve, so he kissed him first, then Bucky, before standing up. He stretched his arms over his head, arching his back, pushing his ass out as he wiggled it. He smirked over his shoulder at them, blew them a kiss, then ran for the pool, giggling as they jumped to their feet to chase him in to the water.


End file.
